Think On
by Kanon Hara
Summary: Is Squall over analyzing Seifer's actions, and misinterpreting them for something ahem more?


**Think On**

**By: Kanon Hara**

**Disclaime****: Not my characters!**

**Authors: **I like ideas that just pop into my head! Hehe anyway, enjoy this. A few giggles coming from the other side of the screen really makes my day. Please review telling me you laughed! Haha and last minute change. This was going to be a one-shot.. but a plot was developing.. so expect chapters.

**Think On**

**Chapter 1**

**----**

The man paces back and forth in his room rubbing his chin with his thumb and index, deep in thought. Deeper than he's ever dug, very deep that not even he knew he could think that deep. If someone walked in on him right now, he really wouldn't blame them if they cocked their head to the right and ask "What the hell! Are you constipated?" because of the way his face looks. He has an idea of how it looks. The man didn't need a mirror to tell him. The muscles on the right side of his cheek was twitching upward towards his eye, somewhat forcing it to close a little. Fine lines were developing around his angry brows, his nose was crinkled in reaction to his furrowed brows, or maybe it was probably doing something else, but he completely lost interest on even thinking about the status of his face. He wanted to focus on the problem at hand.

There was a very irresistible creature next door, no, a _sinfully_ irresistible creature next door, no… scratch that one as well, a horrifically, sinfully, irresistible creature next door, does he really need to think of anymore adjectives to describe this man? Description: Tall and blond, perfect.

This blond man himself knows he's causing some kind of reaction on a second party. Second party being the brunette pacing back and forth in his room analyzing this so-called 'problem at hand'. That's right, Squall Leonhart, the gunblade wielder, current student of Balamb Garden, the expressionless and distant seventeen year old male is the one currently undergoing a problem that Seifer Almasy was purposely provoking on him.

How did he know this? Easy, with years of experienced thinking. Also, Squall has spent hours studying Seifer's actions for the last two weeks.

Yesterday being an excellent example of Seifer's little 'act' on attempting to capture the brunette in his web of sexual desire. Maybe it would have been described better with a different name, but Squall really wasn't the very imaginative type. Anyway, Squall was walking with Zell to the cafeteria (it was early by the way, because Zell was very determined to pierce his fangs in a hot dog). Squall on the other hand wasn't even remotely interested in watching Zell do so, but his jumpy friend insisted he had to come to witness his victory. Back to the story though, they were walking to the cafeteria for lunch and lo and behold Seifer enters the scene, holding his oh-so famous gunblade at Squalls general direction.

"What? You haven't had anything this big pointed at you before?" his blond rival laughed as he pulled the gunblade away and stabs the sword on the floor, holding it next to him. Of course, don't forget his posse's, AKA: Fujin and Raijin, not failing to be by his side… or rather behind him.

Note: 'Big thing pointed at you…' Was the blonde implying something sexual?

Squall was still debating on this.

"Tch what are you looking at?" Seifer looks over at Zell with a raised brow.

"Chicken wuss" Seifer couldn't go a day without calling Zell a chicken wuss.

In response, Zell does this hand gesture showing his anger towards that name. You know, where one arm is in a position as if he was doing an upper cut, but paused in mid air, and with his free hand, he clenches it into a fist and places it over the inside of his elbow.

Seifer only laughed as he continued to insult Zell. He was probably insulting Squall as well, but the only thing Squall had in his mind was a pathetic song playing in his head, a song that, unfortunately, he feels fits this scene. AKON's Smack That song… you know, the one that goes something like this—

Smack that, all on the floor,

Smack that, give me some more,

Smack that, till you get sore,

Smack that, ooh—

"Squall!" The chestnut haired man blinks his way out of his current thought, and stares blankly at Seifer.

"Mm?"

The blond only laughed as he walked away with his friends.

If this wasn't enough to convince anyone that Seifer was trying to get Squall in bed, there was also another time…

"Wait…"

Squall pauses in the middle of the room and perks his head up to face his front door.

"Seifer doesn't live next door, Selphie does. But then where does Seifer live?"

Squall blinked blankly.

"Anyway… moving on"

Squall returns to his meditative state.

So there was this other time where Squall had the sudden cravings to eat a pudding. A mango pudding. The brunette licked his lips at the thought of feeling the gooey, tangy essence on his tongue again. If only…

Anyway, so Squall exits his room to retrieve the tasty pudding. But there seemed to be one problem.

Seifer wanted to get his hand on one too.

At this point, Squall dismissed any and every dirty thing he wanted to do with Seifer, because his mind was locked on one target.

And what was it?

That's right… mango pudding.

Mango pudding can do so much on a man.

Well on this man, actually.

So Squall enters the cafeteria and comes face to face with the man who wanted the same thing.

Squall wasn't going to allow it.

"What are you doing here?" the blond growled.

"Pudding" Squall replies monotonously, pointing at the stand that had three mango puddings left.

Only three!

Squall wanted to explode.

"Ahh!" Seifer exclaimed.

"Too bad, I'm going to get all three. You know, someone as tall, as myself, does need to eat more."

Only three…

And Seifer was going to get it.

All three of them.

Squall just couldn't allow this to happen; even from the man he so desperately wanted to fu- have tea with.

The blond gave Squall his dirtiest side glares he has ever given anyone.

A sexual innuendo?

Squall watches the tall male make his way towards the stand that had three mango puddings left!

He just couldn't allow him to get it!

Couldn't!

With last minute thinking, Squall increases his pace to reach the man. Upon reaching him, he grabs Seifer's shoulder and pulls him back. Causing Seifer to back up a few inches and lose balance. Squall took this opportunity to walk past him and retrieve at least one cup of pudding.

The problem is… Squall didn't think his rival would retaliate.

What was he seriously expecting from a rival?

In retaliation, Seifer responded the same way. He grabbed the shorter males shoulder and pulls him back a few inches.

Or so he intended too.

Note: Squall wasn't expecting his plan to backfire.

As Seifer pulls him back, Squall was swung around and completely lost control of his balance. Meaning: instead of stumbling and standing back up. He stumbled and fell.

Fell.

Fell on a certain man.

He fell on his rival.

But get this, he fell on a very… not-so-good place to land on.

The brunette fell on top of Seifer. Their faces only inches apart. On one end Squall didn't hurt himself, and maybe he got what he wanted… not the mango pudding of course, but something else. But on the other end, the man below him didn't take their current position too fondly. Instead, he yelps in pain, since Squall did land on his family jewel. Who wouldn't yelp like a dog?

But it didn't matter how bad he felt that his knee was jabbed up Seifer's… gizmo. Squall just couldn't bring himself to stand up.

Why? Easy, if he got up, Seifer would limp his way towards the stand to retrieve all three mango puddings, of course. There was no other reason…

"G-get off!" Seifer stressed at Squalls face.

"Which one, me or the knee?" Squall raises his brows in amusement. How will Seifer answer?

"The knee…"

The brunette opened his eyes to a perfect circle fully revealing his hazel marbles.

As Squall did as commanded, Seifer moved his face closer to the seventeen-year-old, closing the distance between their noses.

"Now, you can get off too."

There! See? Yet another reason to believe Seifer wants Squall in his bed!

Squall stopped again.

"Well… maybe that was all me… but still…" Squall bit his thumb as he fell back to the mango pudding.

"I never got one…"

Squall looks down at his watch and grumbled at how late it was becoming. Was he really thinking all day?

Where was his roommate anyway?

He never did see his roommate.

But anyway, back to the current subject.

Basically, he knew Seifer wanted him.

Hell, he wanted Seifer as well.

The tall man.

Slightly slender, though he has more voluptuous curves compared to Irvine.

Perfect, green eyes.

That man was walking sex!

Err.. walking…

Sex?

Squall shook his head; really he had no other way to describe him.

Whenever he saw him, whenever he thought of him he would receive this sensation that he felt hit the pit of his stomach like butterflies…only, not exactly like butterflies in the stomach. That was a very innocent description.

But it hit the very pit of his stomach and fell below the belt and…

Squall looked down.

"Shit…"

Time for his endless amount of belts.

Squall really couldn't think while he was currently experiencing a… happy moment.

What if someone walked in on him like _this_?

Humiliating.

The male enters the small room and puts his belts into good use. At least it's better than allowing it to collect dust next to his desk. So he takes all the leather belts he owned and managed to disguise his lower half.

"Perfect..." He commended himself. Seriously, who could have thought about doing this?

No one… that's right.

The brunette returns to his spot in the middle of the dorm to continue his thoughts.

But what to do?

----


End file.
